I Think I Wanna Marry You
Something special is currently happening at the Zootopia shopping galleria tonight It´s not sales or anything like that, but it has been four years since one important date It was where I had my first night out with Judy, my partner turned girlfriend Ever since that date, we´ve celebrated that every year as the day when it all started The galleria is open 24/7, but we´re already heading home after sharing dinner there You look lovely in your red evening dress, which you say reflects your true feelings for me I have my black suit on as we walk out there, hand in hand in the central city Once again, our night out during this date turned out successful I feel blessed to have a relationship like this that´s so caring and beautiful Ah, I sure love remembering how it all began back in the day Neither of us believed in love at first sight, but we didn´t expect what was coming No other mammal had shown me this much care and understanding I was happy to work with you in the ZPD, sharing all the action and the witty banter Even before that, I already shared a strong emotional bond with my partner After seeing what the chemistry between us was like, we had choice but to give in We spent more and more time together as something wonderful was about to begin And now it has led to this, as I have a surprise for you, waiting to be revealed I´m planning to show it on our way home at the gondola ride It´s the same gondola where I opened up to you years ago A wistful feeling fills me as I clasp your paw and look at you You really are the girl of my dreams, whose beauty puts even models to shame Both by appearance and personality, you´re perfect the way you are to me If I never met you, I´d never get to experience a true or special friendship Whenever you stood by me, I never lost hope or gave up I could see how you felt when we started to fall in love Looks like I was right when I said “You know you love me” When the gondola keeps going, you lean closely against my arm, giving me a coy look Closing your eyes and smiling a bit while nuzzling your nose against my cheek You´re just the kind of woman I respect the most Brave, selfless, kind, loving, romantic and always very honest We´re so similar yet so different at the same time, always complimenting each other The start of this romance will always serve as the highlight of my ZPD career Nothing´s as enjoyable to me than all the candlelight dinners and cuddling with my bunny You´re also a really amorous lover every time we show affection in a natural way There are no other female animals like in the city, I can guarantee it Only you are the one that´s capable of capturing my heart Radiantly in the starry nights, your eyes shine like purple gems That´s the look of a happy woman who´s in the company of someone she truly loves Both of us have made mistakes in the past, but we helped each other to learn from them Every time we get into trouble, I´ll always protect you from any harm As the gondola keeps going peacefully in the night, we feel like we´re in a world of our own Side by side, we hold each other tight as we look at the shining moon Looks like this is the moment I´ve finally been waiting for I tremble in excitement as I´m ready to reveal my surprise to my dear Kneeling down before you, I open a velvet box, revealing a golden ring with a purple gemstone And asking: “Judith Laverne Hopps, will you marry me?” You´re speechless and stunned as I ask you that important question To which you answer “I will” without any hesitation I see tears of joy flowing down your cheek, where you had that scar Gideon gave you once Now it´s full gone like your prejudices, healed by the power of love After taking the ring, you grab me tight with your tiny, soft paws Almost instantly, we engage in a deep, joyful kiss Out of happiness, I´m crying even harder than you are I can´t believe this, it´s like a dream come true I can see them all already; our wedding, honeymoon, moving in and having children My happily ever after is just about to start with my precious bun bun From now on, there won´t be a day in my life when I´ll feel blue No doubt about it, I think I wanna marry you. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:Proposal stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Poem style Category:Love poetry